blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cybers (5e Race)
Cybers "Data, insufficient, require further access to the mortal's cerebral cortex." -Jetray Physical Description Made of dense metal that prisms in a certain light, Cybers are living creatures with mechanical organs. They were built to be superior, though flawed in their own way. Cybers are very much like androids lacking the humanity and Warforges, minus the no heart part. They are actually living, breathing, self-thinking, metal people. History Created and forged, the Cybers were born from the first creator gods of a far off world, slowly finding themselves integrating with all societies in all dimensions, despite their worlds being far different. The Cybers come from a powerful land of elemental focus where they could not use such elements due to their nature. Not content with simply having a higher intellect, they created their own energy known as Peltist to combat and obtain the equal skill and ability with other races. Many wars have waged throughout the years with cybers and living creatures, but as of later years, they have become a force for good and defined justice. Society The Cybers live in very prosperous cities that have developed beyond most fantasy worlds, though their technology can only go so far with the materials that are available. They tend to live in hiding on their Capital city so that their knowledge cannot be exploited by tyrants or powerful casters. Cybers have the ability to use artificer tech to make invisibility walls or cloaking of their own with Peltist energy. Relationship Not all Cybers get along with the other races. Some are built as soldiers, where others are built for exploration. The Cybers naturally are friends with the more intelligent races along with the primal races. Cybers that hold no connection to their capital are considered Glitched to capital Cybers, creating tension between the race. Most Cybers tend to be Artificiers as they enjoy working with technology. Cyber Personality Intelligent, proactive, cunning, egotistical, lawful, and strict. The Cybers tend to be more within the laws of the world, using it to their advantage of advancement. Many Glitched Cybers go against the law or even doing what they feel is right, but are usually frowned upon. You can use the Cyber Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a Cyber character or to inspire how your character might act. Cyber Names Cyber names tend to be matched with numbers and the Greek alphabet. Male Names: Dex 100, Hyperion, Omega, Century V7 Female Name: Jasper Iota9, Issa 58, Pyra, Aphrodite Group Names: Squads, Titans, Micros, Lythos, Guardians Cyber Traits Masters of weapons and users of guns, and Artificier technology. Cybers tend to be slings of lead and swordsmen. Set Stats: 16 Strength, 16 Dexterity, 16 Constitution, 16 Intelligence, 16 Wisdom, 16 Charisma. (This is DM's discretion to set the number across, but this is for more casual gaming tables.) (E.g you can set it to 12 or 14 depending on how strict your stat system is. This also goes for the other configurations. Though the stat increases are still higher stats for them.) Age: '''Cybers don't age, they rust and decompose if they do not update their body parts. '''Alignment: '''Cybers tend to be Lawful Neutral in nature. '''Size: 5-7 ft. Speed: 45ft. Languages: '''3 languages of your choice and Common. '''Magic Resistance: '''Spells of 2nd level and lower have no effect or conditional effect. Cybers still take damage from those spells. '''Metallic Frame: '''Choose a metal material and take its abilities. Natural Ac 12+ Dex modifier. '''Scanner Systems: You gain proficiency in Perception and Investigation. Elemental Flaw: Cybers cannot cast spells or use classes with elemental ability. Peltist Weapon: You gain one +1 Sword, Bow, or Pistol with Your Cyber. Peltist Damage: All Peltist weapons that deal Slashing, Piercing or bludgeoning damage a normal Weapon deal becomes Force Damage. Night Vision: Can see perfectly at night without the use of light spells or daylight. Inner Archive: Cybers gain advantage in history checks. Damage Threshold; Upon taking sufficient damage you lose 1 functionality. the amount of hp taken equals the number of functions you lose. Each state lost removes certain things as well. The Following is the list of things lost with the 6 functionalities. * Strength includes Strength attacks, skills and things that would require strength to do. * Dexterity includes Initiative, Movement and range attacks. also, it's skills and dex based features such as Evasion * Constitution Includes, Ac, skills and features Con based * Intelligence includes Intelligence casting, language, and Understanding. Also Int skills and feats. (No this does not make you stupid if you lose your intelligence, you just can't use your skills or intelligence features.) * Wisdom includes wisdom casting, sight, and passive perception. Along with wisdom skills and features * Charisma includes charisma casting and skills and features. 25%: Choose one 1 Function. That Function's Saving throw is an auto-fail along with all of its skills and features. 50%: 2 Functionalities. 75%: 4 Functionalities. 100%: Death. True Cloaking: Any Invisibility spell cast on you becomes Greater Invisibility but cannot be seen by See invisibility. at 11th level, and for 10,000 Gold you can upgrade your cloak to hide from True Sight. Subraces Taking these subraces changes your Set Stats ability. Titan Armored Configuration: 18 Str, 16 Dex, 18 Con, 14 Int, 14 Wis, 10 Cha. Size: 7-9 ft Speed: 25 ft Titan Frame: Natural Ac 14+ Dex modifier. In addition, twice per day per long rest you can take resisted damage from Slashing, Piecing, and Bludgeoning. Juggernaut: When damage reduces you to 0 hit points, you can make a Constitution saving throw (DC 5 + the damage taken). On a success, you instead drop to 1 hit point. You can't use this feature if you are reduced to 0 hit points by Force damage or by a critical hit. In addition, you lose one more functionality. Heavy Powered Weapon: Your Peltist weapon can be a Twohanded or a Heavy Weapon instead even a Rifle or Heavy Crossbow. Proton Shields: You can cast Shield twice a day. Weak Cloak: Invisibility does even less for a titan, as they will still have disadvantage on stealth checks, but not be seen by See Invisibility. Micro Mini Configuration: 14 Str, 17 Dex, 14 Con, 16 Int, 17 Wis, 18 Cha. Size: 1-3 ft Speed: 30 ft Micro Frame: No natural AC. However, creatures have disadvantage on melee attacks against you. You can only use this ability 3 times per day per long rest. Light Weapons: Your Peltist weapon can be a Light, Finnesse, or Thrown weapon even a hand crossbow. Ball Form: You can turn your self into a 1 ft tall by 1 ft wide ball that has a movement speed of 50ft and if you hit someone in this form, they take 2d6 Force Damage. Aerial Aero Dynamic Configuration: 12 Str, 18 Dex, 12 Con, 16 Int, 18 Wis, 12 Cha. Size: 4-6 ft. Speed: 30 ft. Flight Speed: 30ft. Arch Missles: You can cast Magic Missle 2 times per day per long rest. Aerial Frame: Ac 11+ Dex, In addition, while you are flying it becomes 13 + Dex. Also, You are unaffected by rough terrain. Evasive Maneuvers: While flying, you gain advantage on Dexterity Saving throws. In addition, only twice per day per long rest, you can take half damage from an attack while you are in the air. You cannot use this ability with Uncanny Dodge. Infiltrator Stealth Configuration: 10 Str, 18 Dex, 10 Con, 16 Int, 18 Wis, 17 Cha. Size: 4-6 ft. Speed: 45 ft. Jump Jets: Twice per day per long rest, you can leap a distance of 50ft to a location you can see within range. Infiltrator Frame: Normal Natural Ac. However, they are immune to Lightning damage and resistant to Thunder damage. EMP Dodge: Infiltrator cybers are able to accurately sense when an EMP blast may be headed their way and gain advantage to dodge into their cloaked forms. Roll a Dex saving throw, DC (14) if successful, treat as full Evasion and take no damage. If failed, take half force dmg rather than full lightening dmg and be stunned for 1 minute and forced out of cloaking. EMP Counterforce: Once per day, an Infiltrator can use the same kind of ability to send out their own EMP blast in a 100 ft radius to disable electronic systems outside of their own. Any creatures of mechanical or construct nature needs to make a Constitution saving throw or be disabled for 1d4 minutes and take 3d6 lightning dmg. Infiltration Cloak: Stealth also cannot be detected by tremor or blind Sense. Transformer Morph Configuration: 17 Str, 14 Dex, 12 Con, 18 Int, 18 Wis, 12 Cha. Size: 4-6 ft Speed: 30ft Transformers Frame: Ac = 11+ Dex modifier. In addition, while transformed you gain advantage on constitution checks. Travel Configuration: As an action, you can turn into a vehicle of a one-seater metal cart, Motorcycle, or metal horse. Gaining the following: Speed 60ft movement speed, Ac +2, and Charge. Animal Configuration: As an action, you can morph into a creature you have seen before that is small or medium. Your stats stay the same and you gain the creature's abilities. Battle Mode: As an action, you can transform into a turret that is stationary or mobile depending on the form chosen. * Stationary: all cannon attacks deal 2d8 force damage, 0 movement speed, and Photon Shields. In addition, you can be aimed by an ally for advantage on your attacks. * Mobile: (Tank) all cannon attacks deal 1d8 force damage, 20ft movement speed, and Arch Missiles. Hunter's Cloak: While transformed, if you are invisible and are in cover, you gain 1d10 Force damage to your next attack on an enemy. This only lasts until you leave the cover. Special Metal Materials DarkSteel The Indestructible substance forged into armor. DarkSteel Armor Gives +4 to Ac +3 to melee attack rolls and damage. In addition, you can no longer be knocked prone or pushed away, gain Immunity to Acid Damage, and Your armor cannot be broken, damaged or destroyed as it is indestructible. In addition, when hit with a non-magical attack, the attacker must make a d100 roll of dc 50 or below to see if their weapon breaks. Flaw: You have a permanent disadvantage on all dexterity saving throws. In addition, Evasion has no effect on you. (E.g You cannot use evasion feature while in this armor.) DarkSteel Weapons Gives the Heavy attribute to the weapon and if it is a Versatile weapon it becomes Two-Handed. Damage from this weapon is now d12. If the damage is already a d12 then it becomes a d20. Flaw: '''If the weapon already has Heavy and Two-Handed it gains disadvantage on all attacks made with it. This will have no bonus to a ranged weapon such as a javelin or a crossbow '''Cost: The DarkSteel version of a suit of armor, or a melee weapon or of ten pieces of ammunition costs 50,000 gp more than the normal version, whether the weapon or ammunition is made of the metal or coated with it. Draconic Alloy The power to resist Dragons and slay them. Draconic Alloy Armor Grants resistance to the Dragon color of the metal. In addition, turns the armor into Heavy. Draconic Allow Weapons Turns the damage type of the weapon to that of the Dragon color of the metal's resistance. In addition, when attacking with this weapon deals non-resisted damage to a foe who has resistance to the damage type and resisted to a foe who has immunity to the damage type. Flaw: Weapon Becomes loses light if it had the property. and if it did not start with light it gains heavy. If the Item already had Heavy it gains Disadvantage on all attacks made with the weapon. Cost: The Draconic Alloy version of a suit of armor, or a melee weapon or of ten pieces of ammunition costs 2000 gp more than the normal version, whether the weapon or ammunition is made of the metal or coated with it. Titanium The Metal Stronger than Steel Titanium Armor With Titanium being half the weight of steel and far below Iron Wearing it doesn't require much strength. Granting No Disadvantage to Stealth checks as Medium armor and +1 to Ac. A +2 to Ac for Light Armor though far more expensive. and on heavy Resistance to Fire, Piercing, Slashing, and Bludgeoning. In addition, Shields made of this gain +1 to Ac and Resistance to Fire. Titanium Weapons Gain a +1 to their quality. Aka To damage and attack rolls. In addition, If you hit critically with this weapon it deals 3x instead of 2x Cost: The Titanium version of a suit of armor, or a melee weapon or of ten pieces of ammunition costs 3000 gp more than the normal version, whether the weapon or ammunition is made of the metal or coated with it. URU Forged from a Dying star this Metal packs a heavy punch URU Armor Grants the user the SoulBound Enchantment. In addition to a +3 In Ac And grants Immunity and Resistance to one elemental type of your choice. (E.g Lightning immunity, Fire resistance) When the metal is hit with an Elemental Damage type, the energy is absorbed after the damage is taken to a maximum of your level x 2 and once per day you can return that stored damage back as Force damage from a Melee attack. Soulbound: This item cannot be removed from you magically or physically unless you will it. In addition, you can use a bonus action to summon this item from where ever it is in the universe. Flaw: ''' Armors have slight sentience to you and wielders of this metal must be Lawful in nature and in Alignment to use it. If you shift alignment in any way from Lawful you will not be worthy to wield the armor and it will find one who is. '''URU Weapons Grants the user the SoulBound Enchantment. In addition, the weapon die is upgraded by 1. (E.g d6 becomes d8. d8 to d10, d10 to d12, to a max of d20.) Soulbound: This item cannot be removed from you magically or physically unless you will it. In addition, you can use a bonus action to summon this item from where ever it is in the universe. Flaw: Weapons have slight sentience to you and wielders of this metal must be Lawful in nature and in Alignment to use it. If you shift alignment in any way from Lawful you will not be worthy to wield the weapon and it will find one who is. Cost: The URU version of a suit of armor, or a melee weapon or of ten pieces of ammunition costs 10,000 gp more than the normal version, whether the weapon or ammunition is made of the metal or coated with it. As the metal is dangerously hard to find and only a god smith or a legendary smith can forge such a weapon or armor. Vibranium A metal so powerfully absorbent it's not from this world. Vibranium Armor Grants the armor Resistance to Piercing, Slashing, Bludgeoning, Fire, Cold, Thunder, Acid, Psychic, and Force. The metal material is also very light. Granting heavy and medium armor No disadvantage on stealth checks and no Dexterity max for Medium armor. Reflective Force: When hit with a Melee attack that deals Force or Bludgeoning damage Allies and Enemies within range of 10 ft of you take half the damage as Thunder Damage. Flaw: The Armor grants Vulnerability to Radiant and Necrotic Damage. Vibranium Weapons Grants +1 to Damage and attack rolls. In addition, this weapon goes through Resistance as if it had none and deals resisted damage to creatures who would normally be Immune. Cost: The Vibranium version of a suit of armor, or a melee weapon or of ten pieces of ammunition costs 25,000 gp more than the normal version, whether the weapon or ammunition is made of the metal or coated with it. Cyber Items and Equipment Elemental Resister (You can only have one resister active at one time.) (Item) (Rare) Has 3 charges and needs a full 1d4 +2 hours to recharge. Active: Depending on the Elemental Type from the Resister grants resistance to the elemental type for 1 hour. (E.g If the item is a Fire Elemental Resister it grants Resistance from Fire for 1 hour) Reflective Barrier Item (Rare) Has 3 charges and needs a full 1d4+2 hours to recharge. Active: Can reflect an elemental damage attack or spell back at the target. The spell must be a projectile as well as the Elemental attack. Special elemental bullets and Arrows are affected by this item. Non-magical weapons, ammo or Items are also not affected. C.A.D Item (Very Rare) Has a multi Purpose Matrix that holds 30 different items and can use those Items (Bag of holding style). If the Item is a Weapon, as a free action the C.A.D can draw the weapon for you as if you had Quick Draw. If the Item is a 'use' item such as a potion, The cad can give it to you as a free action. If the Item is a magical weapon with a spell in it. The C.A.D can use them as a bonus action. Same with Magical Items with active abilities. If the Magical Item has a passive ability or Attunement requirement, The C.A.D can Attune to the Item for you and give you the Effects. C.A.D can have 1 Attuned Item per quality level. (E.g +2 C.A.D= 3 Attunements.) Itzil Weapon (Firearm) 2d10+Proficiency Force Damage. Range (500- 800) Two-Handed, Ammunition, Reload 5, Misfire 3, Laser Laser: Targets within the line of attack must make a Dexterity saving throw to take half damage. Nemesis Weapon (Firearm) Xd8 Force Damage. Range (200, 500) Two-Handed, Heavy, Ammunition, Reload X, Misfire 5, Multifire Multifire: On attack, roll Roll a d12 The number of the die is the amount of Ammo Fired. Dealing the Associated damage from the weapon. However, each shot loses accuracy. Minusing the attack total by 2 for each shot. If the roll goes under 5 after the attack was a hit the weapon does not misfire. On a critical hit, you don't have to make the minus check as all the shots will hit. (E.g If the attack total was 18 and the d12 was a 5 the first shot would be at 18 then the second would be at 16 if it still hits you keep going. Etc) Sniper Weapon (Firearm) 3d10 Force Damage. Range (900- 1200) Two-Handed, Ammunition, Reload 6, Misfire 2 Galatine Weapon (Great Sword) 2d12 Force Damage. Two-handed, Light, Reach (10 ft) Proton Ammo Forces a target who is hit by it to make a Constitution saving throw DC (8 + Proficiency + Dex Mod) or be stunned for 1 round. Photon Shields Gain 25 temporary Hp when activated. When dropped to 0 the device needs 1d4 + 2 hours to recharge. This increases with quality by 25 per version. (Lesser 10 Normal 25 Greater 50 Superior 75 Ultra 100) Photon Warper Active: Casts Teleportation Circle to another Photon Warper. If the devices are connected to a Peltist Gem pedestal they can stay on and active for as long as it is powered. If not, this can only be used twice a day. Jet Scopes Increases the range of your firearm weapons by 100/200/300 Depending on the series and quality. (E.g Normal +100ft range +1= +200ft range +2= +300ft range.) Acceleration Matrix Cast Time stop and take one free surprise round. After activation and Effect Duration is completed. Take 1d6 points in Exhaustion. Arch Launcher Cast Magic Missle up the number of rounds in the weapon. This damage is increased by your Dex modifier. EMP Gernade Detonates in a blast in a 100 ft radius to disable electronic systems within range. Any creatures of mechanical or construct nature needs to make a Constitution saving throw or be disabled for 1d4 minutes and take 3d6 lightning damage. Jump Jets Twice per day per long rest, you can leap a distance of 50ft to a location you can see within range. This must recharge for 1 full hour after a long rest before using again. Proton Shields You can cast Shield twice a day. This must recharge for 1 full hour after a long rest before using again. Quantum Scanner Grants True Seeing and Quantum Vision that can see through Cyber Invisibility. Cloaking Matrix Cast Invisibility for normal duration. This can be upgraded 5 times. Each increasing in DC for Quantum Vision and in Insight checks by 1) Cloaking Field Can cast Invisibility over a radius of 30ft for 1 full minute. Those who are not Cybers can be seen through the wall with see Invisibility and true sight. Category:Races